


Angel

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Dean and Cas with a kitten because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

Dean still couldn’t believe he’d agreed to let the little furball live under the same roof as them. She was basically a walking allergy that made Dean sniffle and sneeze on a regular basis. And if that wasn’t bad enough, she was crazy. Her tiny body contained an endless supply of energy that, instead of channeling into something useful, she chose to use for pure destruction at all times. He told Cas as much, but Cas just shook his head and smiled.

“She’s a kitten, Dean. She’s supposed to have lots of energy.”

Right. Well, that was all fine and good until she got into Dean’s record collection and scratched his Zeppelin album.

“I don’t care how cute she is!” Dean yelled. “That cat has to go! No one touches my Zeppelin and gets away with it, Cas. No one!” 

Dean’s shoulders heaved up and down as he held the record out in front of him and stared at Cas. There was fire in his eyes, and Cas knew better than to push the issue any further. 

He held the small kitten against his chest as she buried her face into the crook of his elbow. She could sense she was in trouble. Cas was sure of that much. He walked away with her tiny body cradled in his arms and disappeared into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Dean sighed and hung his head. As soon as Cas walked away, he knew he had been a little ridiculous. The record could be fixed, easy. He would pay to get every damn record he owned repaired if it meant he never had to see that dejected look on his boyfriend’s face again. He sighed. Slowly, he approached the bedroom door and knocked. 

No response. 

He knocked again. 

“Babe, I’m sorry. Can I come in?”

“Yes,” Cas responded quietly.

Dean turned the knob and pushed open the door gently. His face broke into a giant grin at the sight that greeted him. Cas was laying flat on his back on the bed with the kitten sleeping on his chest in a little ball of black fur. They looked like the picture of comfort with her curled against his soft gray t-shirt.

“I shouldn’t have gotten that upset,” Dean admitted.

Cas nodded a little righteously, but Dean chose to let it go and continued.

He sighed, “She doesn’t have to go. I meant it when I said you could keep her.”

Cas smiled and responded by simply patting the spot next to him on the bed. Dean grinned and climbed up beside him. He sank down into the memory foam mattress with one arm draped behind Cas’s head and his hand resting on his shoulder. The other hand settled on Cas’s chest so that he could scratch the tiny little menace on the head.

“I’m sorry, Angel,” he said to the kitten. “Just don’t touch my record collection, and me and you will get along just fine.”

The kitten began to purr happily. Cas laughed and leaned his head into Dean’s chest.

“Besides, if I made your daddy get rid of you, I’m pretty sure I’d never get laid again.”

Cas snorted and reached out to pet Angel.

“He learns fast, doesn’t he?”

Dean laughed and pressed a soft kiss onto the crown of Cas’s head. There would no doubt be other incidents, but the moments like this made it all worth it.


End file.
